Ricardo Bentonio
Ricardo Bentonio is an outspoken conspiracy theorist. He has his own investigative show, "Behind the Curtain", and has been the proponent of a number of outlandish claims concerning the Imperial Family, former Federal President Jasmina Halsey, and the Thargoids.Galactic News: Aliens Walk among Us! Timeline 14 AUG 3301 * The spectre of President Halsey’s disappearance in Starship One refuses to die down. Despite the findings of the official report some claim that the matter is far from closed. One such person is self-proclaimed conspiracy expert Ricardo Bentonio on his investigative show ‘The Hidden World’: “They took her for their own purposes. Not the lizard people from Andromeda, that’s the Imperial Dynasty. She’s been taken somewhere different.”Aliens Kidnapped the President 21 AUG 3301 * Conspiracy theorist Ricardo Bentonio claims that the Emperor is not dead, instead it is just his human host that has been transformed and the being we knew as Emperor Hengist Duval has returned to his homeworld in the Andromeda galaxy.Claims of Federal Involvement 29 FEB 3302 * Notorious conspiracy theorist Ricardo Bentonio has issued an appeal for cartographic data with which to substantiate an extraordinary claim. According to a recent press statement, Bentonio has unearthed ancient records that prove the 29th of February 3302, which appears on all galactic calendars, should not exist.Community Goal: Conspiracy Theorist Appeals for Cartographic Data 01 MAR 3302 * Although no indications of universal catastrophe have been reported, Bentonio still appears to believe that the irregular day is a harbinger of humanity's impending doom: "It will happen – you mark my words! This day is an anomaly, and should never have been. It's the end!" At the time of writing, the universe continues to exist.Galactic News: Conspiracy Theorist's Appeal Ends 09 MAY 3302 * Notorious conspiracy theorist Ricardo Bentonio, speaking from the Groombridge 34 system, has issued a statement of support for former Federal president Jasmina Halsey: "They're calling Halsey crazy, but she may just be a modern-day Joan of Arc – a conduit chosen by the Architects of Creation to speak to mankind. The powers-that-be want to silence her by locking her away. I demand that I and a small group of scientists be granted an audience with President Halsey so we can find out the truth."Freelance Report: Conspiracy Theorist Defends Halsey 13 MAY 3302 * Arlo Cortez, a member of Jasmina Halsey's personal staff, has responded to a recent statement from Ricardo Bentonio, the notorious conspiracy theorist. In an official press release, Cortez said: "The suggestion that Jasmina has been somehow 'silenced' by oppressive governmental powers is patently ridiculous. The decision to admit Jasmina to the Clearwater Clinic was made by her friends and family. No one else was involved."Galactic News: Bentonio's Request Rebuffed 28 JAN 3303 * Outspoken conspiracy theorist Ricardo Bentonio has lent his voice to the debate surrounding reports of mysterious spacecraft. And true to form, he has made some rather implausible claims. "I am in contact with an individual who has irrefutable proof that these ships are Thargoid vessels. And what's more, I have been reliably informed that the Thargoids have been exerting direct influence over human society. Everything that is happening is unfolding according to their plan. Soon, it will be too late!" References Category:Characters